But she's so tiny!
by ShanByStarlight
Summary: My version of when Alice and Jasper joined the Cullen family. Better than it sounds how many people have said THAT! . R&R please.


**I DON'T OWN TWLIGHT, IT'S CHARACTER'S *sob* OR ANY MENTIONED STUFF. Sorry 'bout the big disclaimer. It's just that I forgot to put one one my last two stories, so I thought I'd make this one big enough to count for all of them. This story is back when Jasper and Alice first joined the Cullens.**

**  
But she's so tiny!**

**  
Edward POV**

"Ooooooooh! You're in troouuubleee!"

"Shut up, Emmett!" I stared, dumbfounded, at the usually spacious garage, that was now filled with boxes of my stuff.

"What did you do?" Emmett asked gleefully. I glared at him, but nothing could deteriorate his childlike smirk.

"I don't know!" I groaned. "I haven't killed anyone recently. Not that I remember!"

"Where ya gonna live now?" He questioned, a hint of a smile playing at his 'concerned' expression. "I'd lend ya a room in our cottage, but I guess you'd have a problem with living among rubble!"

"Oh Emmett, not again! Two days! It's only been standing for two days!"

Emmett chuckled. "Not after last night it's not!"

"Gah! Stop picturing it!" Then something drew my attention away from Emmett's emotionally scarring mental pictures. A girlish giggle that didn't belong to Rosalie or Esme came drifting from inside the house.

"Did you hear that?" Emmett asked. His face displayed confusion.

"Yeah. Wait!" My nostrils flared. "Do you smell that?" Emmett sniffed the air. "Yeah I do. Lets go!"

We dashed inside following our noses to lead us to the problem. Vampires. Strangers. In our house!

I rounded the corner into the living room half a second before Emmett. I saw them first.

A girl. She had spiky black hair and black eyes, thirsty. She couldn't have been older than fourteen. And yet there was a sort of wisdom about her. She greeted us with a friendly smile.  
"Ah! Edward and Emmett! We've been waiting to meet you for so long!" She rose from the couch she'd been sharing with her companion and danced towards us. She held out her tiny, white hand. It would have been impolite to ignore her, so I shook it guardedly. Emmett was more eager. He shook it enthusiastically and grinned when she skipped backwards. She grabbed the hand of the larger male vampire and dragged him forward to meet us.

He looked panicked as he was towed in our direction. I crouched automatically. His eyes were red, a blazing inferno. His ivory skin was tainted with battle scars. They curved around his every feature. How many attacks had he endured? How many battles had he fought and won? How many people, mortal and immortal, had died because of him? I snarled defensively and prepared to spring.

As soon as my attack began, it ended. I felt calm flow through me, followed immediately by trust for these strangers. My head began to clear, and I was able to concentrate beyond the two creatures in front of me.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a nervous glance and came forward. Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett and I.

"Oh for the love of..! Look. This is Alice-" Rose put a hand on the black haired girl's shoulder. "-and Jasper." She repeated the gesture with him also.

"They will be joining our family now," said Carlisle, in that firm, fatherly tone that said: this is how it's going to be, like it or not. Esme smiled, her eyes beseeching. I didn't want to disappoint her.

I held out my hand to the warrior, Jasper. "Edward Cullen."

He eyed my hand for a moment. Then he shook it cautiously. " Major Jasper Whitlock," he answered in a thick southern accent.

Everyone in the room let out the breath they were holding in, myself included. Alice was almost jumping up and down.

"See?!" She tugged on Jasper's arm excitedly. "I told you so!" She bounced up to kiss his cheek.

Emmett gasped theatrically. "Cradle snatcher!" He pointed at Jasper. "Not cool dude, not cool."

Jasper and Alice stared at him in surprise. "What are you talking about?" Jasper said.

"I mean, come on, you must be...what, seventeen?" Jasper nodded, still confused. "And what is she, thirteen?"

Alice hissed in fury. "Oh, you've done it now." Jasper sighed. He was trying not to laugh.

Alice continued. "I. Am. Seventeen. I. Am. Just. Small. Do. You. Have. A. PROBLEM. With. That?!"

Emmett took a step backwards. "Seventeen?! But...you're so tiny!"

Alice was furious. In his head, Jasper laughed, 'Every time'

Alice advanced on Emmett. Then she stopped suddenly. "Don't you 'calm' on me Jasper Whitlock!" She growled between her teeth. He held up his hands defensively. Alice advanced again.

Esme decided to intercede. "Alice dear, don't you two have a lot of unpacking to do?"

Alice brightened immediately.

"Yeah, about that," I said, remembering something important. "Would somebody mind telling me why all my things are boxed up in the garage?"

Alice smiled and shrugged. "Your room has the best view." She skipped upstairs with Jasper in tow. She stopped mid-skip. "Oh, and by the way. I burned all your clothes-they were hideous! Ugh! I'll have to take you shopping for more. Yay! Shopping partner!"

I stared at her in disbelief. She smiled. I directed my gaze at Jasper. He shrugged helplessly before being dragged away.

"My clothes..? I choked.

Rosalie leaned forward. "They were hideous," she agreed. I bared my teeth at her menacingly. She backed off. "Don't shoot the messanger."

I groaned. Everyone laughed.


End file.
